Overlord Naruto
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto and Hinata end up in the Overlord world after escaping their old world. Naruto becomes the new Overlord and sets to make his mark on this new world he finds himself in. Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Overlord Naruto -

Coming out of a portal on top of a grassy hill, Naruto and Hinata came flying out. Both of them were ragged from their escape from the Leaf Village. Both remember the last moments before the portal open and they jump through. With ninjas from every village chasing them, many were people they once thought as friends before they learn the secret that Naruto was never meant to learn and they escape together. They only escape because of Butcher who both had thought to be a complete monster had stayed behind to give them time to escape. Before the portal close behind them they saw his final moments, as he was impaled by hundreds of weapons and jutsus at once when when the barrier he had maintain by himself was finally overwhelmed. He shielded their escape with his body as nothing else mattered to him but to let them escape to another world.

"We're free," Hinata said who Naruto would always remembers as the shy girl even now that she's a young adult now as he is.

"Yes we are," Naruto said as he held in his hands the strange purple orb that had suddenly flew into his free hand while the other held onto Hinata's and pulled them to this world.

"What is that?" Hinata ask looking at the orb he held.

"Have no idea but it's what pulled us to this world," Naruto said as he felt something strange coming from the orb. Like he's meant to have it.

"This world?" Hinata said as she looks around wondering what this world has in store for them.

"It doesn't matter. We left the old one behind and have a clean slate here," Naruto said as he held her hand in his. "And this time we're together."

"Yes together," Hinata smiles as she blush.

!

They began walking through the grass plains they found themselves on, having no idea where to go. The orb Naruto found himself with seem to be leading him towards something like a magnet. They came upon a large hill and they climb it to get the lay of the land. They saw a large stone castle that stood by a large body of water. With no better place to go they headed to the castle making out the features of the castle, the closer they got to it.

The remains of walls made of stone and seven massive guard towers that surrounded the whole castle are in disrepair. Besides the main building there are three wooden buildings, which are left standing and unused. What was once a guardhouse is left in the main courtyard to rot away. A dried up fountain is in the middle of the yard and a bunch of trees have taken root by one of the old towers. There is a stall built right at the side of the guardhouse and a large tent filled with holes to the right side of the stand. A rusted cooking pot resting over a long dead cooking fire stood in front of the tent. What looks like a training center when there were more people around is by the stairs to the lower left side of the castle out of the main courtyard wall. Training dummies and wooden weapons stood in the center of a rickety fence, all badly need of repair.

To the right is an old stable, which has been empty for years, overlooking an empty fenced in field surrounded by trees of the forest around the castle. To the side of the stable stood an old well that still held water but the cover hasn't been lifted off from the top for years. There were also what was farm fields but are not overgrown by weeds.

The main building is comprised of two old stone buildings on top of a cliff overlooking the lake that were connected to the remains of a tall central tower. The one on the left is a bar and stage for people to be entertained in and also leads to the kitchen. The other is a two-story building that housed the people of the castle. Many of the rooms are unused and a fine coat of dust line most of the furniture. The ground floor houses the meeting hall and two rooms that are also unused. The upper floor contains the sleeping quarters and a statue room that holds nothing in it. The library is also located nearby, which is filled with old books that people have left over from time to time. There are two underground levels. The first has the storage room and a small graveyard. The last floor has the food storage area and some old jail cells and the metal door that leads to the lake shore. The tower itself has collapsed into itself caving in all the hallways that once connected it to the rest of the main building.

Naruto and Hinata wander through the ruins being lead by the orb deeper into the castle. They were lead to a stairwell leading deeper underground. They came to a vast cavern with a deep pool of water in the center. And floating above the water is a large purple orb like the one Naruto is holding, but this one isn't glowing. There is also a large mound of what looks like a bug hive made of mud is resting on a raised platform on one side of the cavern with a small steam of water flowing from it and into the central pool. There are three other platforms that look like that they should have something on them as well, all around the pool.

"What is this?" Hinata ask.

"I don't know," Naruto said as the orb he's holding started to glow brighter the closer he got to the bigger orb.

A bolt of purple energy came out of the orb striking Naruto to Hinata's horror. She grabbed onto him trying to pull free only for the energy that covered him to cover her as well. Naruto felt his chest is on fire as the energy from the orb, felt like it was trying to tear him apart. The seal that contained the fox broke and the fox was free, that was short lived as the large orbs purple energy began draining all the power from the fox.

Naruto and Hinata fell backwards as the energy that was covering them left them as it gotten what it was after. The purple orb was drain of energy for many years, the orb Naruto found was the control orb that allowed the user to use all the powers found in the castle orb. All it needed was energy, which the fox being made out of energy provided. The fox scream as it faded away all of the energy that made it up being drawn out of it till there was nothing left of it. The castle orb now fully powered once again began to glow bright as long starved magic runes began to light up with power once again. (1)

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata ask holding Naruto close to her. Both of them couldn't move because of being hit by the purple energy, leaving them laying on their backs on the cavern floor.

"Yes, I am, I think. That thing pulled the fox out of me," Naruto said staring at the orb.

"What happen?" Hinata ask.

"Have no idea," Naruto said.

"I can tell you," the orb Naruto is holding said suddenly.

"You can talk?" both Naruto and Hinata said.

"Yes now that, I have power again. I am the castle orb and you Naruto are the new Overlord of the castle and master of the minions," the orb said.

"Overlord?" Naruto ask.

"Minions?" Hinata ask.

"Yes he is our master," a female voice said getting both Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

Looking at the source they found a tall busty blonde woman with green eyes standing above them. She wore a low cut white top showing much of her cleavage. The skimpy shirt cut off shorty beneath her breasts. Other then that, all she wore was a loin cloth over her privates that's held up by a belt. And right behind her was another blonde who looks like her twin, then another, then another all of them coming out of the pool.

"These are minions?" Hinata ask staring at all the women standing around them. All of whom have hungry looks on their faces looking at them.

"It seems that there have been some changes made while the main orb was gathering power," the castle orb said.

"This can't be good," Naruto said as the women around him have looks that reminded of him of how the girls back in school had look at Sasuke, but more hungry.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The tail demons are made out of energy and can be killed off for real. It's in the manga so no complaining. It's word of god of the creator of Naruto that they can be killed.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The abandon castle that once housed the last overlord of the lands, was once again had people living within it. A horde of women now live within the walls of the castle using the left over tools and equipments that haven't been scavenge by travelers. Trees had to be cut down and thick underbrush had to be cleared away, makeshift repairs had to be done with what's at hand, the old forges start to burn again as trash was used to fuel metal works. Hunting and gathering party's sent out to gather food and fresh water. Another groups sent out to gather the building materials needed to repair the castle, wood and stone. Such an under taking with cost much in labor and a work force needed to do the repairs. But all the workers who are women are working for free, for they are the minions of the new overlord Naruto.

The minions use to be some imp or goblin like creatures till Naruto came along and became the new overlord. The fox that was sealed inside of Naruto was suck out and was used to repower the castle orb to it's full power. The minions were transformed into busty blonde women who are all eager to please their new master in anyway that they can. While they can eat and drink with other bodily functions they didn't need to, as they can go back into the spawning pool as they call it. They're the grunts of the minions, the backbone of the minion force serving as the main soldiers and workforce. They can do anything while not specialized in anything. (1)

Right now Naruto is in the royal chambers listening to the castle orb as it reveals the history of the world they're in and what powers Naruto now has as the new overlord. The spawning pool to create minions uses life energy taken from beings that have been killed or from sources of energy, like a big amount of food which is place on the Tower Gate that's been modify to convert raw organic materials into life force energy to bring minions to life. Learning that Naruto had the remains of what's left of a deer after it was butchered put onto the Tower Gate to see if that would gain some energy. Which it did not as much as life energy but enough to show that with enough organic waste there be enough energy to summon minions without having to kill and do nothing with the body afterwards and other waste. Which is why the gate is now being used to get rid of trash.

Naruto is learning as much as he can about the new world he and Hinata found themselves in, so that they will be prepared to deal with any problem that comes up. The world they're now living in has many different races living together, unlike their world and has a power called magic. Naruto having become the new Overlord now is able to use magic which he's learning to use as he no longer has chakra thanks to the fox having been suck away along with Hinata also discovered that she can no longer use chakra, as it doesn't exist in this world. But thanks to Naruto using his new found magic he was able to let Hinata use her bloodlimit which is now magical. Both of them are now learning to use magic which anyone can learn with enough time.

They also discovered that they're not the only ones living in the castle. Three rock trolls had taken up living in one of the large tunnels that serve as a drain for the castle that empties into the nearby lake. In exchange for food and other things, the trolls weren't picky in what they ate. They also help in the reconstruction of the castle's stonework, as they unlike other rock trolls learn how to build things like their other cousins who build bridges and demand a toll for anyone crossing. (2)

As the castle was being rebuilt Hinata now second in command of the minions as Naruto gave the order for the minions to follow her commands as well as his, was worrying about her and Naruto's futures in this new world. Everything is so different from what she is use to and while Naruto is quickly making himself home, Hinata began to wonder how things are back home. But then she shake those thoughts out of her head remembering why she and Naruto left in the first place. This is her home now and she is with Naruto... along with a castle full of sexy busty women who all want to... Hinata is glad she made it clear that she and Naruto are together and she doesn't want them having... Hinata began to blush as she hasn't had sex with Naruto let. With everything going on around the castle, she and Naruto just didn't have time to cement...

"I... hope...," Hinata mutters to herself as she made her way down into the spawning pool as one of the Grunts had told her they needed to show her something, Naruto couldn't as he was in the liberty with the castle orb learning all about the world and the beings in it. Hinata couldn't help but smile at that, all it took for Naruto to learn something besides... what they use to do was to make it interesting.

Once Hinata reaches the bottom of the stairs leading into the vast chamber of the spawning pool she began hearing noises that she recognized hearing behind closed doors when couples had sex. Hinata blink and blush stepping back to go back up but then had the thought of Naruto being down there. Hinata quickly got down the stairs and stared into the chamber at the bottom. The spawning pool chamber was like some sort of obscene, theatrical representation of all the World's lust. The piles of squirming nudity were like indecent sculptures of semi-artistic depravity. The minions were literally piled in naked heaps of hundreds of individuals, packed more tightly than any normal human could tolerate.

Apparently, the minions who were ordered by Hinata not to have sex with Naruto and Naruto being shy about it agreed to as he wants to be faithful to Hinata who gave up everything to be with him. Are reliving themselves with self masturbation and lesbian sex as their sole diversions from having sex with Naruto. Hundreds upon hundreds of bouncing breasts, slurping tongues, and 69'ing couples throbbed and pulsed throughout the chamber. The piled bodies seemed highest towards the end of the room, and any human under these massive mounds would surely suffocate, yet these voluptuous minions did not seem to share that limitation.

"Hello mistress," a voice behind Hinata said causing her to turn to see the same minion who told her to come down behind her along with several other minions.

"What's going on?" Hinata ask blushing.

"We're having an orgy to relieve ourselves of all the pent up stress we're under seeing how you won't let us have sex with our master. But yet you being our master's mate haven't had sex with him either. So we decided to show you what you're missing," the Grunt smiled as she and the others behind her began taking off their clothes.

"What?" Hinata gasp blushing as she had heard things like this happening back home.

"You and our master have never had sex and watching you two pussy footing around is just painful to watch. It's been two months since you two got here and still having had sex. Not to mention you keeping our master all to yourself. So we're going to show you how fun it is to share," the Grunt said as she grabs Hinata in a body hold and tosses her down the stair with Hinata landing on top of a pile of wiggling bodies of Grunts.

Hinata's clothes were all quickly taken off of her revealing her busty body. She's slightly taller then the Grunts at 5'9" with a pair of E cup size breasts and a big heart shape butt. Hinata could only protest through her muffle cries as all the minions around her zeroed on in on her and her mouth was stuff with either a breasts or a kissing mouth, as it seem that all the minions wanted to get a taste of her. Mouths clamp onto her breasts and tongues began fighting over her cunt and hands were everywhere. Hinata struggled as she tried to escape or the very least be able to speak out and give out a command. Then she felt it coming her body was about to cum which she knows from the many nights alone thinking about Naruto. She shake off the Grunt kissing her as she felt her body about to cum, her mouth shouting for them to stop while her body wanted them to continue.

But to her shock all the minions left go of her and she found herself on the cold floor of the chamber surrounded by the Grunts.

"Why did you stop!" Hinata shouted out.

"You did say stop," one of the Grunts said.

"And we have to obey your command," another said.

"Unless you want us to continue?" another said smiling as she played with her pussy with her fingers in front of Hinata.

"I...," Hinata mutters as her body wanted release.

"Now mistress we are the minions of the Overlord and will do everything to please Overlord Naruto even if it means killing ourselves to do it. All we want in return is to be able to have sex with him, as a reward for all the hard work we do," a Grunt said.

"You all have been working hard," Hinata said admitting they had a point as back home a work force like this would never work for free which the minions are doing.

"So after we make you cum your brains out we can have sex with Overlord Naruto?" a Grunt ask.

"Ok," Hinata mutters to the shouts of joy from the minions.

"Thank you mistress," a Grunt shouted out.

"But I'm going to be his first!" Hinata shouted out as she's been waiting for that for years.

"Yes mistress," the grunts shouted out before they all closed in around Hinata engulfing her into their mass once more.

Inside the pile of bodies, Hinata engulfed a throbbing twat with her mouth joining in on the orgy. As she lets herself be taken into the world of sex and pleasure she wonders what it be like once she and Naruto have sex and what it be like with the minions. Hinata had to admit she likes how the minions are pleasing her and the tongue deep in her cunt is awfully good. Then a new thought entered her mind, she is like the main wife of one of those nobles who have more then one wife or have many mistresses or what ever they're called back home. She won't be push around, she isn't the weak and shy girl back home she is Naruto's wife and she's going to show their minions she is still their boss. She began forcing the minions that are in her reach to cum as she used the lessons she learned back home in the art of sex, for missions that needed them to offer themselves to get the mission done. At that point there was nothing to distinguish Hinata from the rest of the slutty mass with the exception of her black hair.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Grunts the backbone of the minions and cost the least amount of energy to summon. They have no special talents and all -round fighters who can use any weapon or armor. They work best in groups overwhelming enemies with sheer weight of numbers. They stand around 5'7" and have a busty built of a DD cup.

2 - The rock trolls are like the ones in The Witcher 3.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Naruto walk up to his bedroom where Hinata wanted to talk to him about something. While Hinata was overseeing all the construction work and gathering resources for the castle, he's been learning to use magic and about this world. The world is very different from his world that he needed to learn as much as he could, as there are many people and places that had no counterparts in his old world. The land around the castle is crawling with bandits and refugees running from their homes being destroyed in one way or another, plague, bad crops or something else. The main cause for all the troubles plaguing the land are the 7 companions who were once heroes. The seven legendary heroes who, many years ago, slew the previous Overlord. However, as the years passed they grew complacent in their fame and gradually succumbed to their selfish desires, becoming villains themselves in the process.

Melvin Underbelly, a Halfling and who has been made King of the Halflings. He has let himself go by eating and more eating till he became a fat giant of a halfling, who was before small even for a halfling. He leads his halfling army in raiding the surrounding villages for food and enslaving anyone they capture.

Oberon Greenhaze an elven ranger and after defeating the Overlord lost his will to fight anymore. He fell asleep one day and a tree grew around him and became apart of him. Now his nightmares run wild in the Evernight forest his elf tribe made their home in.

Sir William the Bold now Black a human paladin who rules over the city of Heaven's Peak. Sir William succumbed to lust and makes all of Heaven's Peak suffer for it, leading a cult devoted specifically to sex.

Goldo Golderson the Dwarven king who is driven by hunger for gold, driving his people to gather more gold for him. He attacked Evernight to loot the Elvish temple treasures, and kept only a handful of Elves alive- the males to work as slaves in his gold mines, the females to be his consorts.

Jewel a human thief and uses her skill as a thief to steal whatever she can. Alongside her lover and partner Kahn a giant warrior, Jewel leads an army of bandits and beholders in her assaults to make certain she gets what she wants.

The human wizard Rem who once lead the heroes into battle. He has given up fighting and caring to save others and has disappeared. Letting his companions run wild and ruin the land they once protected. No one has seen him for years with only him appearing every now and then.

There was an 8th hero but he was killed in battle. There are other lands and other people he should be on the look out for but the six heroes are the ones he needs to watch out for. Right now Naruto had to focus on gaining control of the land around the castle, by learning to control his new powers and to lead his minions to battle. (1)

Naruto as he walk to his room saw all the women of the castle staring at him as if waiting for something. Naruto never had time for lust as normally the women around him showed no interests in him. And now that he's in this castle with him the only man, he started to have feelings that he didn't felt before. But Hinata is the one who gave up everything to be with him. Stepping inside he found Hinata waiting on the bed for him.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said as he walks up to the bed with her sitting on it. "You wanted me for something?"

"Yes, I do," Hinata said as she bolted up.

Hinata seemed to throw herself at him, pouncing on him like a predator does its prey. Suddenly she was in his arms, pressing herself against him, her tongue in his mouth. His heart skipped a beat as he found himself wrapping his arms around her body returning her affections.

His hands found her dress and he tugged it loose, and Hinata stepped backwards to let the garment fall to the floor. Her huge tits were now free and Naruto was delighted to note that the low cut of the dress did not mislead. They were wonderful mounds and his hands were on them instantly. Hinata moaned into his touch, then began to undress him. As he fondled her tits and lovely body she stripped off his clothes until he was naked too, then suddenly pushed him roughly onto the bed.

He returned his mouth to her right tit and began to suck her entire succulent tit into his mouth. While he was feeding his oral fixation, he slipped his hand down and located her excited clit. He traced his fingers over her bare, wet pussy lips, and then slowly pushed two fingers into her soaking, tight hole. As he drove his fingers in and out of her swollen snatch, he clamped his lips over her excited nipple and bit down with his teeth. She grabbed the back of his head, held him tight her tit and began to thrust her hips on to his fingers trying to get them deeper into her burning hole.

"Don't stop... Oh... Oh... Fuck!" Hinata moaned.

Naruto moved his mouth from nipple to nipple biting and licking and sucking her aching nipples, driving her mad with his teasing, but her main focus was on the two finger that were sliding in and out of her cunt at a furious rate. His fingers were slick with the juice pouring out of her hole as his fingers continued to ream her pussy. Her hips were flipping at his hand trying to drive his fingers deeper into her famished cunt. She started to shake and tremble as he drove his digits into her gushing cunt, so when he felt she was just on the edge; he slipped his thumb up her tight asshole. Naruto's vibrating pussy went off like a roman candle as she exploded on his thrusting fingers. She screamed out loud as Naruto drove her through her climax.

"OOOOOHHHHH...YYYYYEEEESSSS!" Hinata screamed out.

As her orgasm crested, Naruto pulled his fingers out of her smoking cunt, and keeled down in front of her. Naruto started to kiss and lick his way from her belly button down between her legs. The smell of her hot pussy was delicious as it filled the air around him. He kissed her inner thighs slowly working his way up toward her pussy. Her pussy was red, juicy and puffy. He began to lick the wet lips of her cunt. Slowly, he parted her cunt lips with his tongue. Her taste was deep and earthy. As he pushed his tongue deeper into her boiling cunt, she spread her legs slightly and held Naruto's head tight against her burning snatch.

"OOOHHH, God... Fuck yes...Fuck yes...ohhhh, eat me," she moaned again and again.

Naruto used his hands to caress her legs and thighs as he licked deep into her cunt. He brought his hands up to her ass and holding a cheek in each hand; he pulled her cunt to his mouth and began sucking her clit. She raised one leg and wrapped it around his neck pulling him tighter to her creaming fuck hole. He worked her clit with his lips and tongue. He moved his hands from her ass and slid two fingers into her tight pussy and began to stroke her g-spot.

"What...are...you...doing...to...me?" Hinata groaned as she thrust her juicing pussy against his fingers and mouth.

When he slid a finger from his other hand up her asshole, she exploded into another mind-blowing cum. It was something he learn from reading those books the pervert wrote.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! FFFFUUUCCCKKK! OOOHHH GODDDD!" Hinata cried out.

Hinata staggered backwards against the wall dazed from her over-powering climax. She slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Her breathing was shallow and labored as she tried to catch her wind. She was in another world as she sat there with her eyes closed.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered as his huge cock bounced in front of him.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw his giant prick swinging in front of her face. She couldn't believe how huge it was. It was 11 inches of wrist-thick cock and the giant mushroom head was pointed right at her face.

"Oh my God," she mumbled. "You're so fucking big."

He smiled down at the astounded Hinata. She was clearly nervous as he reached for her and pulled her to her feet. His giant prick pointed out in front of him like a small flagpole. She was actually scared of the thick veined column of flesh that swayed in front of her.

"Turn around and lean against the wall," he commanded.

Hinata stood frozen in front of him, eyes wide and stuck on his massive manhood. Her hands nervously covered her mouth.

"Turn around and lean against the wall," he commanded again.

She slowly turned and leaned against the wall. She spread her legs and looked over her shoulder as he stepped behind her. She was breathing slowly with her eyes closed as Naruto lined his cock up to her juicy cunt. Taking his huge cock in hand, he slid the giant head along her slick cunt lips and nudge against her rock hard clit.

"Oh my," she squealed as he pushed the head against the mouth of her steaming cunt. "Please go slow."

He leaned against her harder and the mouth of her cunt started to open under the tremendous pressure of his steel rod of cock. Slowly, the giant head eased past the tight muscles of her cunt and popped inside.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" she whimpered.

With just the head lodged in her over-whelmed cunt, he started to slowly fuck her. Moving ever so slowly, Naruto managed to work in the first three inches of his giant cock into her tight, pulsating cunt. She felt like a tree trunk was being crammed up her pussy. She had never had anything this big inside of her ever. The sides of her pussy felt like that they were being stretched beyond its limits. He just continued to slowly stuff cock deep into her wet burning cunt.

"OH...MY...GOD..." she cried again and again as he pushed deeper and deeper. He met his first resistance at six inches, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to get all 11 inches crammed up her hot tight cunt if it took all night.

"Rub your clit for me baby," Naruto ordered.

Hinata slid her hand down between her thighs and slowly began to rub her clit. As she worked herself toward an orgasm, her pussy began to relax and Naruto was able to fuck deeper into her tight snatch. The pressure was building both on her clit as she rubbed it furiously and deep inside her burning, aching cunt as Naruto continued his assault on her defenseless pussy. She started to have orgasms every few thrusts as the great head nudged forward deeper inside her stretched channel. Some were small, others mind-numbing. Her whole body was shaking and trembling from the strain, but after twenty minutes, he was buried to the hilt. All 11 inches were buried in her hot wet snatch and the fun was about to begin.

"OH...MY...GOD..." she cried again and again like a mantra.

Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled slowly all the way out. He watched as the lips of her pussy stretched tight like a seal around his giant prick. Then suddenly, he rammed his fat, hard cock back inside her wet sleeve and the head bounced off her cervix.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried in surprise.

He started to pound her pussy with everything he had. He held on to her waist and drilled 11 inches of iron hard cock into her juicy cunt again and again. She started to cum on the fifth thrust, and her orgasms continued non-stop for the next thirty minutes. He was hitting her in places that no toy had ever been before. He was like a machine. In and out, in and out, in and out as he relentlessly drove his giant cock up her flaming cunt sending her from one cum to another in a long stream of orgasms that never seemed to end.

"OH GOD... FUCK ME WITH YOUR GIANT COCK...OH GOD!" Hinata screamed out.

Naruto drilled into her time and time, over and over. Hinata screamed and still he fucked her tight cunt. She swore at him and still he drilled deep into her inner core. She begged him to stop, but he just went on plunging his giant cock up her creaming pussy. When she begged him to fuck her harder, he grabbed her hair and thrust faster and harder into her hot exploding pussy.

"OH GOD... FUCK...ME...HARD...FUCK ME ...GIANT COCK...OH GOD!" she cried out.

As they fucked, Naruto reached under her to grab her swing tits. Taking one in each hand he used them like handles and pulled her onto his cock as he thrust deep into her molten center. He pinched and twisted her hard swollen nipples. She exploded around his cock, her cunt rippling and clutching at his invading member. Then he stuck two fingers into her swampy cunt, wetting them with her flowing juices and thrust them into her tight ass and began to time his finger thrusts with his plunging cock. Again her creaming slit exploded from the dual stimulation, sending shocks waves out from her cunt to every part of her body. She was exhausted from end to end orgasms, and the relentless pounding of his savage thrusts as he drove his plunging thick monster deep into her seething, churning cunt. But she couldn't stop cumming, somehow he managed to keep her on the edge even when her pussy was creaming and flowing like a faucet. Streams of pussy juice ran down her thighs to her ankles. His big thrusting cock and large swinging balls were covered with her juice. And still he continued to nail her with his endless thrusts. But underneath all the electric currents flowing thru and around her, she felt something deep inside building and building, and with every thrust of his massive cock that drove up her overworked cunt that pressure built and built. It was going to be massive. It was going to rock her world. She felt that she might not survive what was cumming, but she couldn't stop it and she didn't want too. He continued to fuck her hard sending his cock deep into her juicy pussy as he bottomed out on each thrust. He was impaling her on his giant spear with each thrust into her tight, clutching cunt.

"OH PLEASE... OH PLEASE... LET ME CUM... FUCK ME...OH GOD!" Hinata screamed.

Suddenly, the pressure exploded throughout her body in a giant blast of color and light. Her pussy clamped down on his plunging cock like a vise. The entire length of her rippling cunt grabbed at his thrusting prick and tried to milk all the sperm from it. Her sleeve tightened on his iron hard tool as he pushed in and pulled out, demanding his cum. She heard a far off scream of orgasmic ecstasy and slowly realized it was herself crying out in final release.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH... MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY... FFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK... MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE... UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed out.

She bucked and thrust and rocked underneath him in a screaming, thundering climax that seemed to go on for ever. Naruto plunged deep into her exploding cunt one final time and began to fire rope after rope of burning hot cum into her climaxing womb. It was like a geyser going off in her cunt. His cum poured out of him in eruption after eruption coating the inside of her burning snatch and then squeezing out around the base of his rampaging cock as he continued to thrust into her pussy again and again. Their co-mingled juices flowed down her legs in rivers of white sticky strands and pooled on the floor at her feet. Finally, he stopped thrusting into her battered cunt. She slumped in his arms passed out from the exertion and the endless climaxes. He gently lowered her to the floor with trembling arms and staggered to the nearby couch and collapsed.

Naruto woke up and the lights in the room were still lit. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. The couch underneath him was covered with dried cum that had leaked off his cock. He looked for Hinata and she was not where he left her. He got up and look around the room. She was sprawled out on the bed face up and her legs wide apart. She was asleep and her breathing was deep and slow. Just looking at her wondrous body, a surge of blood ran to his cock and it began to expand and grow. She made him horny and he saw no reason not to follow thru with his desire. He never had.

He crossed to the bed and kneel between her wide spread thighs. Cum was still drooling slowly out of her dilated cunt. Carefully, raising her legs over his shoulders he lined his cock up and entered her with one piercing thrust.

"UUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH," the sleeping woman groaned at the sudden intrusion into her warm tender cunt. Naruto looked down into the sleepy and surprised face of his newest conquest. The woman who was impaled on his giant cock, and was now his total slave.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Oh...God...," moaned as she threw her arms around his neck. "Please Fuck...Me...Hard."

He pulled his long fat cock out of her trembling vagina and slid back in. He started a slow deep fuck as he would pull and gently push back in. God, she was so fucking tight. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and worked her full, round tits as he fucked her. He had just cum so he was going to be able to last for a while with his hot new lover. Slowly, the pace picked up and the thrusting became harder as the lovers became more excited. As he thrust deeper and deeper and her cunt became wetter and wetter, he took hold of her ankles and bent her over so that her feet were on either side of her head. She was spread completely open to his assault and he really started to fuck her with long strokes that used the full length of his 11 inch cock. Driving in and out of her. Thrusting deep into her juicing cunt. Sending her over the top with almost every other thrust, he fucked her like a machine for over 45 minutes. She was delirious from the endless climaxes, and almost insane with the intense pleasure that he had brought to her. Intense pleasure that seemed to have no end.

"PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE...JUST CUM...OH GOD!" Hinata screamed out.

"Here it cums now, baby." He pulled giant rod from her drooling, battered cunt with a loud slurp sound.

Naruto moved round her and got on his knees before her upside-down face. His huge cum covered cock was waving above her face, and she looked at his swinging cock with dismay and awe. He held her head as he pushed the great head against her lips.

"Here it comes," Naruto said as he forced the head of his giant cock between her lips.

Hinata opened her mouth and he thrust the head of his cock into her mouth. She strained to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, and she stared wide eyed as he pulled back and shoved six inches of steel hard cock into her throat. She breathed in loudly through her nose as his long hard cock drilled into her hot mouth. He quickly pulled his big, thick cock back until just the head was left in her mouth. She was gasping for air, but the drifter did not care. Giving her no time to catch her breath, he thrust again sending half his huge cock crushing into her throat again. She tried to push against him, to keep his giant cock out of her mouth so she could breathe, but he was too strong. He backed out again and thrust down into her throat sending all but an inch into her mouth. Hinata was scared. She was gagging and couldn't breathe as his thick cock filled her airway.

"Take it all," Naruto thrust down again and this time he could feel her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He thrust into her mouth again and again forcing her mouth up and down his cock. She was choking and gagging on his cock, but it was that sensation that kept him thrusting deep into her throat again and again. The tight, rippling, feel of her gagging throat was simply too incredible too believe. He could feel the tingling in his balls.

"Here it comes, baby. Drink my cum," Naruto bellowed as he drilled down her throat a final time and his cock exploded in a flood of thick, hot cum.

Naruto shot huge blast after blast of hot jizz deep into her throat. It went straight into her stomach as her gagging reflex forced his load down her throat. She was blacking out from lack of oxygen. Sperm and saliva were spilling out of the corners of her mouth and running down her face. Just before she passed out, the drifter backed his cock out of her throat freeing her airway. As she gulped in much needed air, she also gulped down the rest of his entire load as it poured from the head of his cock. When he was through cumming, he pulled his dick from her talented mouth and used his deflating cock to smear his spunk over her cheeks and face. When he was done, he got up off her bed and looked down at the exhausted and brutalized Hinata. Her face and hair were covered in her saliva and cum that had spilled out of her mouth. Her mouth was red and swollen from where his powerful cock had thrust down her throat. Her tits were rapidly rising and falling as she tried to take air into her lungs, and she stared up at him with a look mixed with total fear and burning desire.

"My god you're a sex demon," Hinata said scared of what she has released but wanting more.

"I guess, I just been holding back too long," Naruto said as his cock harden again. "Ready to go again?"

"GIRLS!" Hinata shouted out and the bedroom door flew open as the minions who have been playing with themselves as they listened on it came in.

"What?" Naruto ask seeing the minions all have hungry looks on their faces as they stared at his cock.

"I can't keep up with you alone. Girls go and fuck his brains out," Hinata said.

Naruto was quickly buried underneath the mass of naked female flesh with all of them wanting to take him into them. The room was soon filled with bodies and more women waiting outside for their turn. Naruto soon lost himself in the orgy and became a mindless sex demon. Taking one willing female after another till it became nothing but a blur.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - There are going to be stand ins for other fantasy type worlds in this fic. With people who are like how their cannon counterparts are like in their fictions but are written to fit into this world setting.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Inside the Overlord Tower which is still being rebuilt, the new overlord Naruto have been busy building up his forces. They have been gathering all kinds of dead organic matter for the life force from them, and building up minions numbers. The minions have been making weapons for themselves from what they could find mostly making wooden clubs and stone weapons. The grunts have been exploring around the tower and located several small villages and isolated farms. The grunts gathered information and learn of some bandits and goblins who have been raiding the farms and villages. Deals were made and in exchange for necessary foodstuff and supplies the villages and farms will be protected.

Turns out that like in the world Naruto and Hinata came from there are people who you can pay to handle problems. They're not ninjas but there are some around but are called adventures who are part of guilds, where people send letters to and adventures there can pick out what missions they want to do. But with the 7 heroes having taken over the number of adventurers in the lands have dwindled as the local adventure guild was shut down by Sir William, who became the ruler of the biggest city in the land of Falme, Heaven's Peak. And most of the heroes having turned evil drove off the remaining adventures one way or another.

Goblin raids is that most veteran adventures have no interested in what basically amounts to pest control. Most goblins are easy enough to kill that younger adventurers can do so, and the higher-ranked adventures need greater rewards to compensate for their gear and hazard pay veterans also know damn well how terrifying goblins swarms can get. The problem is just how many of the damn things are out there, and adventurers can only take so many quests, making goblin-slaying a low priority. All these factors contribute to making goblin nests ticking time bombs that would someday overrun hapless villages. (1)

An experienced party of heroes will not accept the job of slaying goblins specifically because the villages cannot pay a sufficient amount to make it worth their while. However, inexperienced adventurers will accept the mission, and somehow believe that the pay offered is equal to the difficulty and danger of the job. Instead, the villagers just aren't wealthy enough to pay what the job is actually worth, unlike, say, a wealthy merchant who will gladly pay to have a trading route cleared of a solitary group of bandits. At the same time, specifically because of the fact that so few adventurers are willing to take goblin slaying contracts, it means that the goblin populations are skyrocketing in Falme.

With the lack of adventures who are willing to go into the monster population grew as well as bandits. There are other lands around Falme with adventures but because of the state of things, most of the villages who need help simply can't pay for it. Villagers in Falme are constantly preyed upon by low level monsters like goblins, which high level adventurers don't bother dealing with due to the lack of reward and high risk, and instead leave it to lower level and lesser experienced adventurers. This results in overconfident and cocky adventurers taking on jobs they aren't ready for, which for every 3 parties 2 of them don't come back.

The biggest problem facing Falme are the goblins who are normally low level monsters, but because there aren't any adventures or people around to keep their numbers in check they have grown in large numbers. Goblins are an all male race who breed with females of other races, and are explosive breeders and mature very quickly. They're as small as a human child, with the strength to match, and while dangerous in large numbers, an experienced adventurer can usually make short work of them. Goblins are genuinely mooks a dime a dozen, with all the intelligence and and individual effectiveness as that implies. What is most concerning about goblins is their learning capacity, many of the tools and skills the creatures use are crude imitations of adventurers. If that's not enough, hordes under servitude can be taught effectively by their masters, making them even more a hassle than goblins already ought to be. Older goblins that have survived the gauntlet of adventurers for years though, they are a much different story. Some become leaders who ensure the survival of their horde, much to the detriment of everything else. Others grow strong enough to give elite adventurers a run for their money. A rare few, such as Goblin Lords, throw off the characteristic stupidity altogether and develop intelligence on par, if not exceeding that, of a human. (2)

The only thing that kept the monsters and bandits in check are the seven former heroes forces and only because of the need for the foodstuff that the farms and villages produced. But that protection are only for the villages and farms near their strongholds, the rest had to fend for themselves. But now that there's a new Overlord with his army of minions, the villages and farms now have protection and safe from attacks, in exchange for supplies.

The grunts attack the bandits camps first, using their overwhelming numbers to kill the bandits. Most of the bandits were nothing more then untrained thugs who gotten a hold of some weapons, there were some ex-soldiers and ex-adventures in some of the bandit camps but weren't able to deal with the grunts. Naruto had the grunts always attack in no less then 50 strong war party, and most of the bandits never number more then 20 at the largest. Their camps were strip for resources, weapons and armor to better equip the grunts.

Then they went after the goblin nests, attacking in large numbers that the goblins weren't use to be on the receiving end. The grunts learn from attacking one nest after another, not falling for the same kinds traps that cause them to lose some of their numbers. Like missing side tunnels which had totems in front of them to distract any potential intruders from those tunnels. The weapons goblins use are sometimes coated in poison made from their own urine, feces, and poison herbs. And that goblins are taken down it's best to make sure they're dead, as some are just playing dead. But the most important fact is that all goblins are dirty cowards who will do anything to survive, and that's why the grunts never leave any goblins alive even children to prevent them from learning and becoming a problem for them later.

The goblin nests that the grunts cleared out sometimes had valuable loot inside of them. Mostly from the villages and farms they had raided as well as what they strip from adventures who fell to them. The grunts came across a recent fallen group of adventures, which was an all female group of four. The archer was stripped, tied to a tree, and shot to death with her own bow for target practice. The elven mage was burned alive at the stake. The priest girl had her own entrails stuffed in her mouth. Their leader the warrior was gang-raped to death by the goblins. The grunts return the favor in wiping all of them out.

They did found a tower item which allowed Naruto to summon a new type of minion. The new girls are the basic support minions who do the work that is needed to be done so that the other minions can fight. They're unskilled workers who gather all the food, water, farming, basic repairs among other things that make up the infrastructure to keep the Overlord army up and running. The Workers are brown haired women who stand at 5'4" with a busty D cup built with a big plump butt. With their help the tower was quickly rebuilt and running better then when it was just the grunts doing the work. (3)

The goblins and other monsters once they were killed gave out life force energy that was transferred back to the tower automatically. Their bodies were also taken back to the tower and dump the bodies into the spawning pool that generated more life force. Once all said and was done in the raids to protect the villages and farms under Naruto's protection, enough life force was gathered to bring to life around 800 minions.

!

Inside the Tower -

Inside the master bedroom, Hinata lay back on the bed recovering from the fucking Naruto had just given her. She look to her beloved who is pounding away into one of the new minions, a Worker. The bed they're on has a dozen minions on them, as she has them joining her for sex in small groups. The big orgy they had the first time just got out of hand, leading to smaller groups. She never thought that Naruto would be anything like this when it came to sex. Once Naruto gets going he is a machine, with him and her fucking through the entire day at times. She had so many orgasms that she just lost track of time. And he cums so much that when she's sucking him off he sometimes nearly drowned her with his load. Which makes her glad for all the female minions to take her place when she gets worn out by Naruto's sex drive.

Hearing a moan from Naruto, Hinata saw him cumming in the Worker he's been pounding into filling her with his cum. Naruto pulled out and lay back onto the bed next to Hinata recovering his strength from the last couple of hours of none stop sex. Hinata wonders where all that energy came from, when he isn't with the orb learning how to use his new powers or eating or using the toilet or sleeping, he's having sex with her or one of the minions. True she has been having sex with the minions too enjoying herself, but what she know about men, they need a break to recover when they're not using sex drugs. She just waves it off as being magic, as she doesn't mind a bit in having Naruto as her husband, with minions who are more then eager to serve both of them.

"Hinata how are things going with the villages under our protection?" Naruto ask taking a breather. The minions

"They're doing fine now that our minions have taken care of the monsters and bandits," Hinata said.

"Good," Naruto said. "You think we should go and make our move on the 7 heroes now?"

"Yes but we should go for the one causing the most problems right now. The Halflings from what some of the villages have told us is that they're stealing all the food from the villages and farms around them. The other heroes are keeping to themselves right now. So we should go to the most active and the easiest target for us at our level right now," Hinata explains.

"I wish, I can lead the girls into battle," Naruto said causing Hinata to roll on top of him.

"Naruto you know you can't. If you die in battle then that's it. The minions can't be brought back to life without you. We lost some to the monsters they hunted but you brought them back to life. You can't be on the front lines anymore," Hinata said as she lay on top of him.

"Then who will lead them?" Naruto ask.

"I can do it. Besides you can just bring me back to life. It cost more life force then bringing a minion back to life but you can do it," Hinata said to him.

"I don't want to lose you," Naruto said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," Hinata said as she snuggles herself on top of him.

"We need to have commander minions and a way to talk to them when they're far away," Naruto said thinking in how to keep Hinata safe.

"You can talk with the orb and see if there's a spell to talk with people far away," Hinata said. "And I can pick out the minion grunts who can be the leaders when they're in the field."

"We shouldn't rush in fighting the halflings till we're ready to do it," Naruto said.

"Yes we have to be ready first and when we do they won't know what hit them," Hinata agreed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Low level monsters in fiction are weak but only compared to the main stars but to just the normal everyday person they are simply monsters.

2 - Took the idea of goblins being a threat from the manga Goblin Slayer.

3 - Workers - basic support minions who do the work that is needed to be done so that the other minions can fight. They're unskilled workers who gather all the food, water, farming, basic repairs among other things that make up the infrastructure to keep the Overlord army up and running. The Workers are brown haired women who stand at 5'4" with a busty D cup built with a big plump butt.

!


End file.
